A Troubled Mother in Hyrule
by Endgame
Summary: A one-shot story of Link's youth in Hyrule, before Ocarina of Time, and when he lived with his mother in Kakariko Village. This is a rather sad story.


**A Troubled Mother in Hyrule**

_**By Endgame**_

Once upon a time, in the enchanted land of Hyrule, lay a small house in Kakariko Village. Inside the house lived a widowed mother, with a 2 year old son.

This house sat atop a hill, near the Kakariko windmill. Every day, the mother, named Miaka walked traveled to the Hyrule Castle Market, where she worked. She sold fruit that she grew back in the village.

Unfortunately, Miaka had trouble supporting her young child. She could only afford to feed him the fruit she grew in her garden and water from the well. Every day, she continued to think about what should be done with the young boy.

She wanted life to be at its best for him. She did not want the child to live in poverty like her. She wanted him to grow and flourish, to become a successful Hylian.

Her husband, Jiro of the forest, had been killed 3 months after the birth of her son, by a wicked man of the Gerudo people, Ganondorf.

When Jiro was out fishing at Lake Hylia, 15 Gerudo warriors and Ganondorf invaded the calm lake, and caught a vast plethora of fish.

Jiro said that this was unjust, and would exterminate all aquatic life in the lake. The Gerudos claimed that they needed the fish for their grand feast, but that did not stop Jiro. Jiro knew that it was against Hylian law to take that much fish out of the lake, and he threatened to notify the Royal Council if they did not return at least half of the fish.

Ganondorf confronted Jiro, and told him that no one stood in the path of the Gerudo, ever; otherwise they would suffer a much unwanted consequence.

Apparently, this did not stop Jiro from obtaining justice. He pledged that he would march to Hyrule Castle that second. Ganondorf told him that he had one more chance to get out of the way, or he would "do the worst Hyrule would ever see."

Nothing could move the just Jiro. That second, Ganondorf struck Jiro's face, forcing him four feet into the air and then slamming to the ground. Then Ganondorf cast some sort of evil spell on him, which engulfed him in flames.

Then, the evil man and the warriors left the lake and headed back to their fortress. Soon afterwards, the Lake Hylia professor scurried out of his home and dumped water on Jiro—but he was too late. The sinister flames had burnt the innocent man to a crisp. The next day, the entire land of Hyrule had a very sincere funeral for the man, for all the good he had done in the land in the past.

The sad Miaka sat sobbing before the casket, with her baby boy in her arms. She knew it would be unfair for the child to grow up without a father.

The child deserved more than that. The child deserved to live life to its fullest.

Miaka had a hard life with the child, being very poor and having to care and tend to him. Almost every night, she cried herself to sleep, but the child always slept like an angel. He was all a mother could want. He needed to live a more fulfilling life.

Days passed. Every day was the same. Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, and months to years. The young boy, _Link, _was growing up, faster than anyone had expected.

She barely could afford his education. He took Kokirian classes in the forest, with many other children. He was raised to be a child of the forest, a _Kokiri. _Around his eighth birthday, he began to wear _green forest clothes. _The mother was actually very happy for the boy.

But several months later, the mother got very sick and was diagnosed with a rare terminal disease, known as _Kimaresia. _It still remained a mystery what caused this disease, but the disease had a number of sad effects. It was mostly a psychological disease.

Miaka suddenly lost the will to eat and drink on a regular basis. No one could ever figure out why. Some thought it was a major symptom of clinical depression, which she had ever since the death of her husband. She also had extreme insomnia every night. She eventually turned out to only get around 1 hour of sleep per night.

Many Kakarikans grew very worried of Miaka and Link. A doctor in Kakariko Village came over to her house daily to check up on her and Link. He tended to Miaka very well, and was very caring.

In the latter days of the disease, she began to get worse. She became very shaky and always stuttered. Almost three times a week, she felt very sick to her stomach, but nothing ever happened. This was a very tormenting disease. Eventually, she always felt terrible, and lost the potential to live. Poor Link had to fetch his own food from the garden.

Upon Link's ninth birthday, Miaka finally died in her sleep. On that day, the Royal Family confirmed that this disease was actually an evil curse, and a side effect of the death of Jiro. The day Miaka died was very tragic. No one knew exactly who cast the curse upon poor Miaka. Most said that it was Ganondorf, for he was the man who killed Jiro. She was buried in the Hyrulean graveyard rather than the one in Kakariko, beside her husband.

Link was taken into custody by a Kakarikan woman named _Impa, _who worked for the Royal Family. But they knew that Link could only live with her for a temporary period of time. Impa did not know what to do with him.

Finally, there was an offer in the forest by the _Great Deku Tree, _the master and ruler of the Kokiri. Since Link had been raised like a Kokiri, he offered to take Link into the forest, where it was safe from the evil within Hyrule. He knew it would be a good place for him to live. But the only factor was: he would not grow up. Kokiri never grow up. They stay kids forever.

The Royal Family compromised with the tree, and said that this was not his destiny. Then the King of Hyrule signed a contract, pledging that Link would be to live in the forest until he was fully ready to leave the forest, so he could go back to Kakariko Village and grow up.

The tree agreed to take Link for the temporary time. Many friendly Kokiri built a little house for Link where he could sleep. The innocent Link went to live in the forest, and found it comfortable.

There was a very friendly girl named _Saria _who walked with Link on his journey to becoming a Kokiri. She helped him in every way for a full year, until a controversial statement was brought up and debated. Link was sent to live in the forest with the Kokiri, but not to stay forever, so should he live life just as everyone else was going to? No one wanted him to be the outcast.

_Should they treat Link as all Kokiri should be treated? Should they grant Link with a Kokirian fairy companion? _

_It was up to the Great Deku Tree to decide…_


End file.
